Les Amoureux
by Euniquaa
Summary: How am I suppose to survive my college years with magic powers, a flirty attitude that I've been so desperately trying to hide, two gay best friends who always get me in trouble, lots of men surrounding my entire being, and a stupid addiction to a certain blond hair flirt whom I have absolutely no plans on talking to unless he approaches me first? Disaster. I don't own Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

I was looking at him.

I was staring at him.

He's so cute.

Tall…

Blond hair…

_ugh I am such a sucker for guys with blond hair._

Nice built…

Clear grey eyes… _I wonder how cloudy can that get when placed in a steamy situation__…_

Pink lips…

Sadly,

Not for me.

I rolled my eyes when I saw that little flirty girlfriend of his pulling his neck tie in her direction and crashing her lips to his thin ones. Funny thing was he really seemed disgusted by it with the way he reacted: placed his palms on her shoulders which looked like he was protecting himself aside from hugging her, squinted eyes as if he's detesting the kiss rather than getting pleasure from it, and the oh so adorable scrunched up nose which really gave away his pure annoyance.

All in all it was a funny picture to watch but I just turned my eyes to the other direction while waiting for my best friend rather than seeing him get suffocated. I am not going to be a witness if he dies.

Draco and I were on the same year level although he was from another program in my college so we didn't really get the chance to actually meet and be friends.

_Not the friendship was all that I__'__m asking for. _

He was one of the cool guys who love to flirt with every girl they had their eyes on.

"And yet I don't really understand why he keeps on flirting with Pansy." I closed my eyes as I whispered to myself in frustration, making a "no" motion with my head.

Me? I had my own demons to deal with. Although he was a possible candidate for flirtation 101, I vowed to hold on to my renewed self for as long as I can. Plus we had no chance of actually . so I'll wait for the time when he'll approach me first.

"Mione, you're staring again." Harry said shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Can't help it"

"He looks like a douche"

"Again, couldn't help it." I giggled at Harry and he just rolled his eyes at me.

"Honestly, I don't know why you don't like him since I actually thought that he'll be more of your type, Harry."

"He is certainly not my type! Not at this moment to be specific. Red head is the flavour of the month"

He winked at me as I laughed completely forgetting about my irritation, titling my head back in the process as my brown wavy locks flowed down to my waist.

"You better be talking about me, pumpkin" Ron, another best friend of mine, said behind Harry before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

I smiled at them and gave them a moment of their own to flirt with each other before class starts. I looked at the time from my phone and decided to get one last look of the sweet Adonis right across from us before going into the classroom. So I tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear and looked at my right first as if looking for our professor so it wouldn't be too obvious and when I finally directed my eyes in his direction

he was already staring at me.

Grey cloudy eyes staring back at me. _Whatever happened to those clear ones?_

The moment seemed to last more that seconds and when I actually stared at his eyes, he was not staring directly at mine but on my half-parted lips mirroring his half-parted ones.

I raised my right eyebrow and this seemed to wake him from his trance as he looked back up my eyes and away from it as if the scenario never happened.

"That was not weird at all." I heard Ron whisper behind me making it only possible for me and Harry to hear.

"You saw that too?"

"Yes hun, we saw it and I guess your charm is making it's magic" Ron and Harry snickered as they entered the room, holding the sleeves of my hoodie pulling me with them.

"Alright alright!" I glanced back up at Draco again to see if he's heard me but he was still acting like nothing happened.

We took our usual seats at the back of the room and started showing each other our assignments. Well, they got my notebook out of my bag and flipped to the last page where the answers to our homework were written. I've given up hiding my homework to the both of them since they always manage to find a way to get it out of me.

"You should really thank me that you're both passing" I smirked at them, leaning my back against my chair and resting my head on the wall behind. _Now, this is relaxing._

"Thank you, Miooooooneeeeee." They both said giving me toothy grins before ducking their heads back down to finish copying my answers.

"You look even more prettier than the last time I saw you, princess." A voice said from my right. I turned to see who it was and my half-lidded eyes widen as it landed on a figure of a person that was not a member of this class.

George.


	2. Chapter 2

_George._

"What on earth are you doing here?" I heard Ron said behind me as I gave him a look silently asking him the same thing.

George took long strides from the door, went to the chair beside mine at sat down before turning his attention to his brother and his boyfriend.

"I drop by to tell you that mum is expecting you and Harry to have dinner tonight at home-" he then looked at me quickly and went back to looking at Ron "-and that includes you Mione, because apparently she got this quote and quote amazing recipe from our dear neighbour, who lives 10 miles from our house might I add, and would like the three of you do be the verdict of this so called magical recipe."

I couldn't ignore the fact that I found it cute when George made the quote and quote sign with his fingers. Smiling to myself, I carefully studied his red hair, cute freckles and perfect nose when he suddenly caught me staring.

"We don't like that lower lips of yours bleeding Mione." George smirked at me before standing up getting ready to leave. I wasn't aware that I was biting my lips while enjoying my view of him had he not pointed it out.

_Must stop that habit if I don't want to get in trouble._

He fixed his cardigan, rolling down each sleeves before ruffling his hair and putting both hands into his trouser's pockets.

"You're leaving already?" I blurted out not really sure if I wanted him to stay.

I wasn't aware that I also stood up and just realized it when George softly brushed my shoulders with his right arm as he passed by me heading for the door.

"I won't be responsible for what I might do in order to stop the bleeding if your pink lips got scratched." He whispered as I felt his fingers brush mine. I could feel my cheeks burning at the implication as I turned around to try to say something witty in return but he's already at the door and too far from me to hear me whisper.

I heard the chair behind me scraped the floor and I knew that Ron stood up as well.

"So how are we going home?"

"Brooms of course." He winked at me and then he was gone.

"Shit, my broom's not completely fixed yet." Ron cursed behind me. I tried my best to hide my blushing face with my hair before turning to look at them.

"Don't worry dear, you can ride my broom anytime." Harry winked at Ron before laughing and pulling Ron down to sit beside him.

"Hermione, why do you look like a tomato?" Ron was trying to contain his laughter but I can see the obvious mirth in his eyes.

"Fuck off." I heard them laugh louder as I sat down on my chair again. Honestly, these idiots love it when they know that I'm having an internal struggle.

"I am not losing the bet."

"And we also have no plans on losing, darling. So you better tighten up that knickers of yours even more if you really want to win." Harry said smirking at me. He knows that I'm really having a hard time but I can prove to them that I can be a single motherfucking woman with no boy toy for 1 dragging long month.

"Just make sure you pay up." I said closing my eyes to control my frustration. Good thing our professor chose that time to enter so I ignored the both of them completely forgetting my anger to the long month ahead.

* * *

And that's that for the 2nd chapter. Where did that bet come from? What are they talking about? How long should I make the next chapter and what should I include there? Please do suggest some good boy partners for our dear Hermione. Thank you and stay tuned!


End file.
